


A Visit to Koro Sensei and Yukimura Sensei

by megumiai30



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: 8 years later, Complete, Epilogue, F/M, Set right before the events of Operation:Propose, There will be a Part II, soft, visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: A two part series where Nagisa and Kayano make their way to visit their dear teacher and... for Nagisa, his future sister--in-law.
Relationships: Chiba Ryuunosuke/Hayami Rinka, Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa, Maehara Hiroto/Okano Hinata
Kudos: 28





	1. A Visit to Koro Sensei and Yukimura Sensei Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y'all, Megumiai30 here with a new story about the Nagikae couple. This story will be two parts, the first taking place right before the events of Operation: Propose, eight years later. I'm continuing the canon timeline I made, so please take that into mind!
> 
> Hope you keep safe,
> 
> Megumiai30

A Visit to Koro Sensei and Yukimura Sensei Part I

Part I- Nagisa asks the two for their blessing. (June)

The ground made a crunch sound as someone made his way up a mountain. He made his way to the top of the mountain a little earlier than promised, because he had a job to do, and he didn’t want anybody, especially her to notice. As he took in the sight of his surroundings, he had to say that the nature around him had certainly changed and grown over the last eight years. The trees were a little taller and wider, the grass was lush, the animals were frolicking in the meadows with their young, that have already grown, and he smiled. It was like the mountain was being taken care of even though they weren’t able to care for the mountain itself. Of course, Kurahashi had her nature trails, but other than that…

He smiled as he trudged on. He was almost at his destination, and as a surprise-not-really, he was able to look at it from afar. Further than he did last year, and he thought, “At least I grew a little…” 

Yes, and he did grow a bit, thankfully. The young man smiled as he finally arrived at his destination, the old campus of class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Middle School. He went past the familiar gate that had the words “Old Campus” written on a wooden plank, to the sight of the old campus building itself, in its’ entirety. It was kept in good shape due to their former classmates and friends’ maintenance. He went past the building to the old garden, and knowing he had arrived at the right place, he placed the flowers he had bought in the garden and greeted, “Koro-Sensei, Yukimura-sensei, how are you?” 

Shiota Nagisa, who was now an official teacher at Kokuraku High, after his year as a teacher in training, smiled at the place where their class had decided would be the resting place for their beloved teacher, Koro-Sensei along with their dear teacher, Yukimura Aguri, who sadly held the role for only a short time. He gathered his hands in a short prayer and looked at the garden once again. 

He closed his eyes and opened them. He took a deep breath and started, “How are you, Koro-Sensei, Yukimura-sensei? If you’re asking me how I am, well you guys would know too, right?” He chuckled and looked up to the sky. 

His eyes returned to the old garden and continued where he left off, “Anyways, the others are going to come in a little bit. Today’s the day we decided to clean and maintain this beautiful place you guys gave us. I just came here to report something and ask you two something…” 

Nagisa suddenly chocked up. He thought he had vowed surely that he wouldn’t cry, but it looks like the emotions were coming back. After some deep breaths, he let out one long breath and opening his eyes he continued after he took out a small box from his pocket, “I… I’m planning on proposing to Akari… Yukimura-Sensei, I know I’m not the ideal person to be Akari’s husband, and I’m not sure what you would’ve thought if you saw us here, but I want you to know that I love your sister more than anyone else, and I would be happy, more than thrilled to spend the rest of my life with her as a married couple. I hope you can give us your blessings…” He bowed his head in respect. 

Nagisa chuckled a little as he took another deep breath out, “Koro-Sensei… I just want to ask… What do you think of me and Akari as husband and wife? Have you gotten married to Yukimura-Sensei there? I imagine you’d be doing all the chores for her at Mach 20 while making dinner….” Nagisa genuinely smiled. 

“I ask for your blessing too, Koro-Sensei. As her teacher, could you bless us? By the way, if you’re married…. That makes us in-laws, right? Given that Akari accepts, and we officially become a married couple that is…” He chuckled sadly. 

“You know, I’ve been thinking a lot about you nowadays, and I miss you… I miss what kind of advice you would’ve given me, I miss how happy you would be if you saw me and Akari dating… Even though it took me seven years to realize it…” He chuckled. 

Nagisa felt tears gather in his eyes and fall down his cheeks. He was wondering what it would’ve been like if Koro Sensei and Yukimura Sensei were alive, and they became in-laws. “Koro Sensei… I know it’s stupid to think about ‘what if’s’ but…. I would…have loved to be family with you…. And Yukimura sensei, of course…” He chuckled softly as he sniffled and tried to wipe off his tears. He then felt a sudden cool breeze coming his way. He smiled. 

As he put the small box in his pocket, Nagisa tried to stop his tears which seemed to keep coming because of his raw emotions spilling out. As he did so, he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. 

“Nagisa?” A voice asked him, concerned. 

Immediately, he came to his senses and turned back to see his girlfriend with a concerned look on her face, which he found rather cute. 

“Oh, Akari! When did you arrive?” he hastily tried to wipe his tears off until she reached up and did so with her thumbs. 

“Just a minute ago. I wanted to say hi to Koro Sensei and neechan, and I found you here crying. What’s wrong?” She asked insistently.

He laughed through his tears. He knew he couldn’t back down on this, his girlfriend tends to be insistent when something’s wrong with him. He answered, “I just came here to say hi to Koro Sensei and Yukimura sensei before the others came…” 

He hoped that his meager excuse would work. Unfortunately, that didn’t work as he saw she had a frown on her face. 

“Come on, what really happened? I’m going to get mad if you don’t tell me…” She said with a determined look on her face. 

He sighed and patted his girlfriend’s head, knowing he couldn’t talk himself out of the situation, but he knew he had to leave some parts out and replied, “Well, I’ve missed them, you know? Koro Sensei and Yukimura sensei… And it looks like I did so more than I thought I did today…” He shed some tears with a small blush as he thought of the four of them (Aguri, Koro Sensei, Kayano and him) in the same house, the former two playing with the latter two’s future children.

Kayano did nothing but to enfold her boyfriend in a warm hug, and whispered, “You too? I guess we both missed them today, eh?” 

Nagisa froze at the contact and at once melted into and got comfortable in his girlfriend’s arms. He returned the favor. No words needed to be exchanged. Nagisa felt Kayano’s warmth seeping into him, and in turn, restoring him to the way he was before. He hugged her more tightly, not wanting to let her go. The simple gesture was enough for the both of them to escape from the pit that they had been in from this morning, and Nagisa greatly appreciated it from his girlfriend (and hopefully, future wife). 

Kayano, on the other hand, relished their hug that had become commonplace for them in the last year or so and also continued in the sacred task of comforting her boyfriend, who seemed to be more emotional than before. But then again, so was she. The two remained like that for some time until Kayano leaned back and leaned up to kiss him, and he did the same, but at that moment, a voice shouted to them, effectively getting their attention. 

“Hey, Shiota Sensei! Haruna-chan! There you are!” 

The two stopped and looked at each other with grins and blushes, talking to each other with their eyes. 

“Thanks, Akari… I needed that.” 

“No prob. It looks like we have company.” Kayano batted her eyelashes suggesting that they have a good make-out session later. (They had agreed that they would engage in the final step of physical intimacy after they got married.)

He winked at Kayano and turned his head to the root of the voice, and smirked. “Hey! How are you guys?” He waved his hand at the party of Yada, her boyfriend Kimura, Isogai, Maehara(The one who called them just as they were about to kiss with a grin), his wife Okano, Kataoka, Chiba, his wife Hayami, Hara, Kanzaki and Okuda, all who had come to give the old school a little tidy-up. 

“Well, better not keep them waiting, eh?” Kayano nudged her boyfriend slightly to which he nodded. 

They ran to their friends who were waiting for them to finish their moment with each other. Maehara tried to make a smart remark but was stopped by his wife, who elbowed him in the chest. The crew that had come up started to go to work. 

The couple joined the others and got to maintaining the school: Washing the windows, pulling out the weeds, etc. 

Epilogue:

“Psst…. Pst! Kayano-chan!” Hara whispered in her ear after walking over to Kayano while she was cutting the grass. 

Kayano leaned in, “What is it, Hara-chan?” 

She motioned Kayano to lean in a little closer, “Are you and Nagisa, you know, going out with each other…?” She ended the sentence with a smug grin like she did the year before. Only this time…. 

Kayano giggled. She knew that was a no-brainer but she decided to have a little bit of fun at Hara’s joke and reached over to her boyfriend and pecked him on his cheek. 

“Well…. What do you think, Hara-chan?” Kayano asked with a similar mischievous look on her face. 

Hara and the others burst into laughter. Nagisa smiled, and she smiled back, and the class continued cleaning up their beloved classroom that they had a lot to thank for. 

Nagisa took a quick look back at the old garden and chuckled softly.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later, Nagisa and Kayano return to the mountain....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a long time. Had a lot of things on my plate, and so I wasn't able to unload this part after I was done with it... I hope you enjoy it, and as a note, Nagisa and Kayano are married, and... Well you'll see. XD

Part 2

June

The sound of crickets became more and more pronounced as a husband and wife climbed up the mountain. The sound of the crickets was an indicator that summer had rolled in with its warmth and annoying humidity that people had to go through for the next four months. Well, at least they had to endure the intense heat for only a month. 

The husband, Mr. Shiota Nagisa, was leading his wife, who was lagging. He held her hand as she was panting, asking him, “Nagisa, could you go a little slower?” 

He stopped in his tracks and apologized, “Sorry! Did I go too fast? I told myself to go a little slower… Maybe we should’ve rented a car…”

She caught up to him barely, catching her breath, since she was taking care of another, new life in her stomach. Their first daughter, as they found out during the last checkup was growing healthy in her stomach and as so, she was a little tired walking up the mountain. 

She grabbed her husband’s hand and they walked until they saw the all-familiar sign that said, ‘Old School Campus’. 

He squeezed her hand and rubbed the ring that rested on her finger, “Well, ready to go?” 

Kayano nodded. They went into their beloved old school campus and without hindrance, made their way to the old garden. The two stopped right at the garden and Nagisa lay some lilies and roses that the two had bought for them. 

The couple gathered their hands in short prayer and then opened their eyes. Everything was quiet except for the sound of the nature all around them, and the warm summer breeze bristling through the trees. The two just stood there, not knowing what to do or say, since it felt like a dream that if you touched would shatter. Finally, Nagisa spoke up. 

“Hey Koro Sensei…” Nagisa started.

“Neechan…” Kayano finished his sentence, choking a little at the end. 

Nagisa took his wife’s hand, squeezed it once more and continued, “Hey, how are you guys doing? Us? Well… As you can tell, we’ve married, settled in together and…” He blushed on that last part, knowing what he had to say, but was embarrassed to say it. 

Kayano giggled at her husband’s timid reaction and felt the need to tell them, “As you can tell neechan, Koro Sensei, me and Nagisa are having a baby!” She rubbed her stomach to emphasize her point with a similar blush. 

She continued, “I wonder what it would’ve been like if you and Koro Sensei were here with us…. You’d be thirty-five this year since I turned twenty-five! I know women don’t like their age mentioned, but we’re sisters…Give me some slack, eh?” She ended with a playful tone. 

Nagisa chuckled beside her. He wondered how it would’ve been like if Koro Sensei and Yukimura Sensei were alive. He thought about how it would be if the four became in-laws back when he was asking for their blessing to propose to her. 

“I also wonder what it would’ve been like if you know… Koro Sensei was my brother in law if you know what I mean…” She chuckled sadly. 

Nagisa felt her wavelengths, and coupled with the fact that she was now showing tell-tale signs of breaking into tears, he gently wrapped his arm on her waist, and let her lean on his shoulder. She greatly appreciated the gesture and found it in herself to finish what she wanted to say to her sister, “She’s a girl, by the way..” She rubbed her stomach. 

“…And we’re naming her Juri… after you… I wanted her to at least have a piece of you in her name, and I took the -ri part from your name, and doesn’t it kind of sound like Aguri?” Kayano felt tears flowing freely from her eyes now, and she continued while Nagisa handed her a handkerchief.

“Neechan, I miss you so much…” Her lip quivered on that last sentence and Nagisa just enfolded her into a hug so his wife could let out all the emotions that had been building until this point. 

Nagisa thought, ‘Koro Sensei, Yukuimura Sensei, thank you… And we’ll see you again with Juri…’ 

Kayano murmured, “Neechan, Koro Sensei, I’ll make sure we have a boy to come along with us after Juri’s born…”

Nagisa blushed. The two stayed like that until he suggested that they now grab a bite to eat at Muramatsu’s place, and after Kayano had calmed down, she had accepted the suggestion with great joy, because she was now eating for two and the sheer fact that Muramatsu’s ramen was the bomb. 

“Say Akari?” Nagisa started as they ate their ramen. 

“Huh?” She looked up from her bowl of ramen, looking as she wasn’t eating it deliciously for the last minute.

“Do you think Yukimura Sensei would’ve liked me as a brother in law?” He asked, unsure of himself. 

She laid down her chopsticks and nodded, “Of course! What made you think otherwise?” 

“Well, I’m…” Nagisa tried to start, but she shushed him by placing her index finger on his lips, knowing about the low self-confidence rant he would go in. 

She instead reached into her pocket to grab two hairbands and her hands went up to his head to tie his much shorter hair into small pigtails on the sides. 

“Hi! My name is Kayano Kaede. Look, now we have the same hair!” She giggled. 

Nagisa chuckled and sighed. “Akari, I’m so thankful to have met you. I can’t believe it’s already been ten years… Since Yukimura-Sensei and Koro Sensei gifted us with this relationship….and…” His eyes wandered to her stomach which was now six months pregnant and showing. He rubbed it and said, “Ri-chan, mom and I can’t wait for you to come here and meet us…” 

Kayano giggled until they heard a familiar voice, “Hey! Nagisa, Kayano, still not past your lovey-dovey phase yet?” 

They turned around to see Terasaka Ryoma, the now chief of staff for a prominent politician now standing behind them. He was doing good for himself, as he was now being considered as a candidate for a seat in the House of Representatives for the next general election. 

Muramatsu greeted his dear, long-time friend, “Yo! Well, you know these two. So, should I prepare the shoyu as you like?” 

Terasaka saluted his friend and sat next to his friends that he had once gone up against during the civil war in 9th grade. 

“So, when can I hear the word uncle from this little dude?” 

Nagisa and Kayano laughed out loud. They still hadn’t told their friends that ‘he’ was actually a girl, and so Kayano whispered, “She is due in August…”

“Oh. Sorry about that.” Terasaka apologized in his usual, easy-going way, and the three talked about this and that while Muramatsu served Terasaka his ramen. 

Kayano looked back. Ten years ago, would she have ever imagined that in a class she had infiltrated for revenge, she would find her true love, marry him, and have a child with him, and on the way meet life-long friends and on top of it all, meet someone whom her sister loved? She sighed as she looked up. She smiled as she thought, “Thank you…” 

End


End file.
